The present invention relates to lights and, more particularly, to lights for use with hot sticks.
Power utility linemen, municipalities, and utility contractors work on high voltage power lines and equipment on a daily basis. Hot stick applications are common during outage situations at night, resulting in users needing light to perform their tasks. The most common light sources are headlamps, which do not provide enough light to illuminate the workspace, and spot lights, which are never in the right place and require a second user to spot the workspace. The tasks, equipment, and hot stick styles vary for outages so users need versatility of light spread and compatibility for different styles of hot sticks.